Techniques have been developed to estimate the internal volume change during opening and closing of ionic transmembrane channels. These involve putting the channel under osmotic stress and measuring the extra work of channel opening in terms of the current-voltage curve or as a bias in the open/closed statistics of a single channel. Preliminary experimental results are inconsistent with traditional blocking or local gating models but support models with major closure of the channel space.